powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talking Again
Talking Again 'is the 16th episode of 'Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * Strife shielding Sasha and Snapshot at the aerospace museum (12) * Sean apologizing to Maggie (14) * heroes' new house (15) as Casey (in voice-over) announces her brother has found them a place (14) * Lisa telling Luke about the detective asking about him (14) * Casey smitten as the Black Ranger defends her and Barry from Nobodies (5) * Chris suggesting he and Casey just remain friends (15) * Sasha slaying Bobo (to which Blue Ranger cries out) (14) * Trask warning Sasha that antagonizing the Rangers will make them more desperate and dangerous (14) * Sasha telling Trask the Earth and Rangers are hers (15) * Trask noting to Dillik that it depends on Sasha whether he ends up hurting her (15) [ Fade in to EXT. HOUSE (MORNING) - The morning sun, low on the horizon, glimmers between the trees overlooking the Rangers' house. Birds are chirping. ] [ INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN (MORNING) - LUKE is fitting several "Juice" cans (see episode 7) into a double-layered brown bag which already seems to have other contents. ] MAGGIE (off-screen): Thirsty or something? [ LUKE looks up and smiles at her. ] LUKE: Nah, Pete's gonna meet me for lunch. [ MAGGIE removes a cup of instant ramen from the cabinet. ] MAGGIE: Gotcha. LUKE: What about you? Another busy schedule today? [ MAGGIE prepares a measuring cup of water and puts it in the microwave. ] MAGGIE: Nah, not too bad. I've got a -- (makes a face) LUKE (with a smile): What is it? MAGGIE: I've got an appointment with a therapist this morning. It's a prerequisite for my degree. Ten sessions over a semester. LUKE: Ahh... So you can see what it's like to be a patient and all? MAGGIE: Pretty much. Gotta write a paper about it afterward. LUKE (with a chuckle): Well, good luck. (suddenly more concerned) Oh, hey... Uhh, you don't think you'll tell her about -- [ MAGGIE shakes her head. ] MAGGIE: I'm a Zen master of keeping people at a distance. [ LUKE chuckles, finding the idea absurd. He crisply folds the opening of his bag over several times. ] LUKE: All right, have fun. MAGGIE: Thanks. [ LUKE grabs his bag and sets out. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, OBSERVATION BOOTH - From behind the glass of the observation booth, we view a panorama of the Jinnsect habitat below. ] [ As we slowly zoom out, we see SASHA's reflection in the glass. A wicked smirk is on her face. She saunters into frame and places a hand on the glass. ] TRASK (off-screen): I knew it was only a matter of time. [ SASHA twirls and glares at TRASK. He now stands opposite her, having been previously unseen in the reflection. ] [ SASHA summons her STAR HANDLE from a white gleam of light. She clutches it firmly, her fiery gaze locked on Trask (off-screen). ] [ TRASK smirks flippantly. In his hand we can now see a compact, silver laser pistol - a BIOMASS GUN. ] [ SASHA cocks her head upon seeing the gun. ] [ TRASK absently points the gun in her direction (off-screen). ] TRASK: Have you ever seen a biomass gun, Princess? [ SASHA watches him warily. ] [ TRASK continues to admire his gun. ] TRASK (cont'd): It's a handy little device I picked up from a Nimian outpost years ago. Much more effective than leeching. And I suspect... much faster than your laser whip. (aims) Let's find out. [ DILLIK suddenly rushes in. ] DILLIK: Don't hurt her! [ During the distraction, SASHA vanishes in a burst of light. ] [ Slipping his gun into his coat, TRASK closes his eyes for a moment as if holding back fury. ] TRASK: And just what exactly are you doing barging in here, Dillik? DILLIK (concerned): Well, I-- I was just thinking... Wouldn't we make more progress if we all worked together? TRASK (snidely, smoothing his coat): Yes, Dillik, let's talk about progress. Do you even REMEMBER how to send down a Jinnsect? DILLIK (sheepishly): I-- I guess you want me to send down a Jinnsect, huh? TRASK: Good guess. (turns, then pauses) Oh, and Dillik... you'd better not blow this one. (feigning generosity) You know... for your own sake. (departs) [ DILLIK wrings his hands with concern and turns to look at the Jinnsect habitat below. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (MORNING) - A nondescript white van with tinted windows is parked on the side of the street. (Eagle-eyed viewers may notice the street opposite the van's curb is the bike shop plaza seen downhill from the museum in episode 8.) ] [ INT. SURVEILLANCE VAN (MORNING) - Inside a police van full of surveillance equipment (appropriate for 1992), a detective with a headset, DETECTIVE1, mans a communications console while another, DETECTIVE2, looks out one of the van's tinted windows through a pair of binoculars. In the van are several green megaphones. ] DETECTIVE2: ... And he's in. [ DETECTIVE1 lays his headset onto the console and stretches his arms. ] DETECTIVE1: What's Morales got on this guy, anyway? What, is he skipping work to get in some extra church services? [ Beside DETECTIVE1, greenish-silver vertical streaks coalesce into the form of a JINNSECT in midair; as it solidifies, it lands on DETECTIVE1's console, causing him to fling himself back in alarm. His headset falls off the console in the commotion. ] DETECTIVE1: Whoa, jeez! DETECTIVE2: What is that thing?! [ DETECTIVE1 desperately grabs a nearby green megaphone and smashes the JINNSECT off the console, toward the front of the van. ] DETECTIVE1 (tossing the megaphone aside): Just go! Get outta here! [ DETECTIVE2 hurriedly unlatches the van's rear doors and tumbles out into the daylight. DETECTIVE1 quickly follows. ] [ In a pile of audio equipment, the JINNSECT begins to glow with yellow light. ] [ INT. BUS (MORNING) - MAGGIE sits in an aisle seat on the bus, somewhere in the back half. The bus is almost entirely full, aside from a few seats in the front and one opposite MAGGIE and up a row. ] [ MAGGIE looks absently out the windows as the bus comes to a stop. ] [ At the front of the bus, several passengers board, the last of them SEAN. ] [ Seeing him (off-screen), MAGGIE quickly slumps down in her seat, trying to avoid being seen. Her thoughts echo in voice-over, audibly different from spoken dialogue. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Sean! What's he doing here?! [ The passengers in front of SEAN take the remaining seats in the front, leaving SEAN to look further down. As he scans the bus, his eyes fall on MAGGIE; initially surprised, he averts his eyes, pretending not to notice her. ] [ MAGGIE sits up properly as SEAN soon approaches. She glances upward, their eyes meeting briefly, and they flash polite but awkward smiles to each other as SEAN takes the remaining seat diagonal from MAGGIE. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - The bus, a blue and white VRT bus (compare with episode 6) numbered 17, closes its door and pulls away from the bus stop. ] [ INT. BUS - As the bus continues down the road, MAGGIE and SEAN stare ahead silently for a while. Finally, SEAN turns back to speak with her. ] SEAN: Hey, Mags. How've you been? [ MAGGIE smiles politely. ] MAGGIE: Fine, you? SEAN: I'm all right. (shrugs) Got a dentist appointment. [ MAGGIE nods, still smiling softly. ] SEAN (cont'd, frowning as he concentrates): Hey, um... didn't you used to have, like, a... a brown teddy bear... with, like, a yellow shirt...? [ Flashback to EXT. PARK (from episode 14) - SEAN flings the TEDDY BEAR off his back. It rolls and brushes itself off. ] SEAN: W-- What the heck...? TEDDY BEAR: You made Maggie sad! [ We return to INT. BUS - MAGGIE responds distantly. ] MAGGIE: Uhhh... yeah. (feigning ignorance) ... Why...? [ SEAN shakes his head as if unsure of himself. ] SEAN: Nah, no-- no reason. [ MAGGIE notices something ahead. ] MAGGIE: My, uh... my stop's coming up. [ After a pause, MAGGIE gets an idea and turns to the PASSENGER beside her. ] MAGGIE (softly, to passenger): I'm sorry, could I borrow your pen for just a second? [ Pen in hand, MAGGIE takes SEAN's hand and writes a telephone number (555-0159) in his palm. As the bus comes to a stop, she stands and smiles at SEAN. She returns the pen to the PASSENGER and disembarks. ] [ After looking at his hand, SEAN watches Maggie leave (off-screen), seeming to have more to say. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] DILLIK (voice-over): (groans) I'm done for... [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - As DILLIK stands hunched over the central console in dismay, TRASK approaches from behind with a hint of amusement. ] TRASK: You seem troubled, Dillik. [ DILLIK twirls around in an effort to conceal the displays from TRASK. ] DILLIK: Trask! Oh... no, I-- I was just -- [ As TRASK approaches coolly, DILLIK steps aside soberly and allows TRASK to see the displays. ] DILLIK (cont'd, shamefully): I made a monster, but he's a loser... [ Eyeing the displays, TRASK glances briefly at DILLIK with an amused smirk as DILLIK continues: ] DILLIK (cont'd, pathetically): I really tried, Trask. I stayed away from the personal belongings because I know you think they're a waste of time and they get the Rangers riled up, and I looked through the video archive for -- TRASK (calmly, interrupting): So what does he do? DILLIK (woefully): He says he steals people's voices. [ TRASK takes a deep breath before turning to DILLIK. ] TRASK: Dillik... Pray tell, how do the Rangers activate their powers? [ DILLIK fails to react immediately, but soon he perks up with a sudden realization. ] DILLIK: Ohhhhh...! TRASK (with a grin): Attaboy. [ EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET - On a residential street lined by woods, MAGGIE emerges from a cab. Checking a piece of paper in her hand, she looks around, perplexed, and approaches what appears to be a private residence. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Is this the right place? [ Still suspicious, MAGGIE approaches the front door. (The cab waits at the street.) As MAGGIE begins to knock, the door opens almost immediately. ] [ LESLIE, a well-dressed woman in her late forties, greets MAGGIE. Her voice is pleasant and soothing. She does not wear a wedding ring. ] LESLIE (with a smile): Maggie, hello. MAGGIE: Um, hi... Leslie? LESLIE: Please, come in. [ LESLIE opens the door. MAGGIE hesitates a moment, then looks back and waves to the cab (off-screen). ] [ Watching, the CAB DRIVER waves and drives away. ] [ MAGGIE returns her attention to LESLIE and steps inside. ] [ Dissolve to INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE - In a cozy therapist's office with certificates on the wall, MAGGIE and LESLIE sit in comfortable chairs opposite each other. Through a large window, woods (compare with sentai) can be seen beyond the residence's back yard. ] LESLIE: So, Maggie, why don't you tell me what you'd like to get from our meetings... MAGGIE (with a nervous chuckle): Uhh, credit...? [ LESLIE smiles softly. ] LESLIE: Aside from that. MAGGIE: Oh, well... I assume we'll get to know each other, then we'll talk about my family history, my childhood, my relationships, my... (pauses) ...friends... my career plans... You'll help me work through any -- (sighs, taking a breath) -- problems or dilemmas on my mind... [ LESLIE smiles again. ] LESLIE: Good. Do any of those subjects make you uncomfortable to talk about? ... Your friends, for example. [ As MAGGIE pauses awkwardly, we zoom in toward the window and the woods beyond. ] [ EXT. BACK YARD (sentai) - In a wooded area, we zoom in on REVERBIT, an orange-ish monster with one eye, small gray satellite dishes for ears, a green megaphone on his left arm, and a round meter in his chest. As REVERBIT speaks with an amplified, somewhat goofy voice, we see a tight close-up of one of his dish ears. Meanwhile, MAGGIE's voice echoes softly with a muffled reverberation. ] REVERBIT: Ha ha! I found you, Blue Ranger! MAGGIE (voice-over, muffled): Well, I don't know about "uncomfortable"... [ INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE - MAGGIE continues: ] MAGGIE (searchingly): I just... wanna... protect their privacy. That's all. [ Near the end of MAGGIE's previous line, her AVIMORPHER chimes. She quickly checks the display (using the upper left button) and appears unsettled. ] LESLIE: Is there something wrong? [ MAGGIE lowers her arm and looks up at LESLIE guiltily. ] MAGGIE (awkwardly): Uhh... no... LESLIE: Maggie, it's normal to feel embarrassed or self-conscious when -- [ MAGGIE abruptly stands. ] MAGGIE: I'm really sorry, but this is -- (gestures, at a loss for words) I need to -- (lowers her head) I'm sorry. I'll call you to reschedule. [ MAGGIE dashes out, leaving LESLIE somewhat perplexed. ] [ EXT. BACK YARD - Rushing out from around one side of the house, MAGGIE stops in her tracks as she sees the monster in the woods (off-screen). She crossly places her hand on her hip. ] MAGGIE (sharply): You know, this is getting really old! (into the air) You mess with my favorite teddy bear, and now you're SPYING on my THERAPY sessions?! (into her Morpher) Sky Swallow! [ MAGGIE morphs into the BLUE RANGER with a blue gleam and strikes an aggressive pose. ] [ Sentai (footage reversed) - We zoom out from REVERBIT's dish ear as he speaks. An orange burst of energy (US addition) pulses from the small megaphones in his torso. ] REVERBIT: Actually, I'm just here to make a collection! [ Sentai - In close-up, REVERBIT's sound meter rises from empty to a 100 mark, with other labels for 200, 300, 400, and 500. ] REVERBIT: An audio collection, that is! [ BLUE RANGER retorts defiantly, but as she speaks, an orange wisp of energy briefly encircles her neck, at which point her voice unexpectedly fades away, causing her to touch her throat in muted surprise. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Why don't you just go back to where you -- (muted, reacts) [ REVERBIT shakes his finger as he speaks. He then waves goodbye and walks off. ] REVERBIT: Nuh-uh! I've got four more slots to fill! (waves) Bye! (exits) [ BLUE RANGER continues to clutch at her throat, but no sounds come out. As she looks around anxiously, the camera pulls back to show her alone beside the woods. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK studies the central console's displays, seeming to ponder the situation as REVERBIT's voice is broadcast from the console. ] REVERBIT (voice-over): Hey, Dillik, it worked! I found the Blue Ranger thanks to those recordings you played me, and I stole her voice just like you said! DILLIK (replying into the microphone): Well, actually, Reverbit, we were kind of hoping you'd steal their voices BEFORE they morph, you know? I mean, now you've just got a Ranger who can't demorph... REVERBIT (voice-over): Hey, it's not my fault you're not clear with your instructions! If you're gonna be critical, maybe you can just do without my help, huh? [ Frustrated, DILLIK stammers. ] [ Previously unseen, TRASK steps into frame and speaks in the direction of the microphone. ] TRASK: Reverbit, unless you want the last voice you hear to be your own scream, you'll stop the other Rangers from morphing. REVERBIT (voice-over): W-- well, when you put it like that... Reverbit, over and out. DILLIK (to Trask): Hey, thanks. TRASK (to Dillik): Now quit fooling around and make me a battalion of Nobodies. DILLIK (unprepared): ... Oh, um, okay. But i--if Reverbit steals the Rangers' voices -- TRASK: They aren't for the Rangers. [ DILLIK stands puzzled. ] TRASK (cont'd): What, do I need to file a written request? Go! [ TRASK vanishes with a ripple effect. DILLIK shrugs and begins to leave. ] [ EXT. BACK YARD - BLUE RANGER touches two fingers to the left side of her helmet but then pauses, reconsidering. Her voice-over is heard with a faint echo suggestive of thoughts rather than a spoken voice. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): I've gotta stop that creep! (pauses) Hang on. Even if I thought I could take him on alone, what am I gonna do when he grows? I can't call the Flyers without a voice. [ Having glanced at her left wrist during her previous thought, BLUE ponders. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): All right, so I need to warn the others somehow. Where are they right now? [ Flash to INT. BIKE SHOP - CHRIS has a mountain bike elevated off the floor, allowing him to test-crank the pedals with his hand as he checks the gears. A CUSTOMER watches nearby. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Chris is working... [ Flash to INT. MUSEUM GALLERY - LUKE is giving a tour at the museum. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): So's Luke... And if I can avoid just barging in on them as the Blue Ranger, they'd probably appreciate it... [ The blue-striped HOVERBIRD flies in and circles over LUKE's head, drawing his attention. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): Hoverbird? [ A battalion of NOBODIES appears from black ripples. They swarm around LUKE and the terrified museum patrons. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): Nah, too risky. [ Flash to INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - PETE is watching TV on the couch. As MAGGIE's voice-over progresses, PETE glances at his watch (MORPHER) and leisurely begins to rise. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Let's see... It's Wednesday, so Pete has the day off... He'll probably be leaving soon to visit Luke, but he might still be at home if I can catch him... [ Flash to EXT. PET STORE - Holding shopping bags, CASEY giggles while interacting with a puppy through a pet store window. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): And Casey... hard to say. My best bet's the house. [ EXT. BACK YARD - BLUE RANGER shakes her head privately. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): I hope you're there, Pete. [ BLUE RANGER takes a running start and silently leaps into the air, leaving the back yard empty. ] [ EXT. BUS STOP - At a bus stop downtown, PETE disembarks from VRT bus number 18. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. HOUSE - BLUE RANGER lands in front of the house. She tries the front door, but it's locked. She urgently rings the doorbell several times in quick succession, with no response. ] [ BLUE looks around in desperation. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Darn it, nobody's home. [ A phone can be heard ringing distantly inside. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): Fantastic... phone's ringing though. [ BLUE bristles slightly. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): ... What if it's one of the guys trying to call Pete for help? [ As the phone continues to ring, BLUE appraises the doorknob and pads her hip down (where a pocket might be). ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): Great, my key's trapped in here with me. All right, seriously, they need a zipper in these suits. [ BLUE dips slightly with a bend at her knees. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): And why do you need to use the restroom the second you can't?! [ BLUE stares at the door as the phone continues to ring. ] [ INT. HOUSE, FOYER - The front door flies open with a mighty crack as the door frame splinters slightly. From her posture, it seems BLUE RANGER has delivered some sort of open-handed chop to the edge of the door. The house is lit only by daylight outside. ] [ INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - BLUE RANGER scampers to an end table beside the living room couch, grabbing the phone just as the adjacent answering machine (appropriate for 1992, complete with audio cassette) begins to pick up. ] CASEY (from answering machine): Hi, you've reached-- [ As the answering machine cuts off, BLUE places the phone to the side of her helmet and tries to reply, but no sound comes out. ] [ Momentarily, a voice comes from the phone: ] SEAN (voice-over, from the phone): Hello? ... Maggie? [ BLUE RANGER reacts. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Sean? Wow, that's... really soon. I don't know whether that's sweet or obsessive. SEAN (voice-over, from the phone): Anybody there? [ BLUE reluctantly lowers the receiver from the side of her head. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Sorry, Sean. Can't talk right now. [ BLUE gently hangs up the receiver. She then glances around before coming to a realization. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): All right, time for plan B. Let's see... Chris. He works alone, not too many customers... Let's do it! [ BLUE stops herself. ] MAGGIE (voice-over, cont'd): Did I just tell myself, "Let's do it?" (grunts) Being a Ranger is warping my brain. [ BLUE rushes out, shutting the door behind her as best she can. ] [ EXT. SKY - BLUE RANGER glides through the air over the city. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Now, what I can't figure out is how that monster found me all the way out in the middle of nowhere... [ Flash to EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET - We see an aerial shot of MAGGIE having approached the therapist's house. A blue-striped HOVERBIRD enters the foreground, gazing down on MAGGIE as it flies by. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): What are the odds a Hoverbird would've randomly seen me go in? [ EXT. SKY - BLUE RANGER continues to think as she glides. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Wait a minute... [ Flash to INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE - We zoom in on MAGGIE's mouth as she speaks with LESLIE (no audio). ] MAGGIE (voice-over): What if he followed the sound of my voice? [ EXT. BACK YARD (sentai) - We once again see REVERBIT lurking in the woods (no audio). ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Those big ears of his must've led him to me... [ EXT. SKY - The gliding BLUE RANGER comes to a realization. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): That means... he'll find the others in no time! Starting with... [ We quickly flash through the following scenes: ] [ INT. BIKE SHOP - CHRIS continues work on the bicycle; we don't see whether a customer is present in the shop. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - CASEY is driving in her convertible with the top down. ] [ EXT. MUSEUM - PETE and LUKE stand outside the museum conversing (no audio). We zoom in on LUKE's mouth as he speaks. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Pete and Luke! [ EXT. SKY - BLUE RANGER banks down to her right. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): All right, slight detour... [ As BLUE flies past the camera, we tilt down to an urban park below (which is several blocks short of Blue Ranger's destination). ] [ EXT. CITY PARK - In a park situated downtown, PETE and LUKE are strolling casually as they talk. Their mood is contemplative. ] PETE: Yeah, I dunno, man, it's a tough call. I mean, I don't wanna just leave her up there any more than you do... LUKE: I know. (pauses) I keep trying to think of ways I could get in, but... breaching the hull is just too dangerous. Plus they'd never let me get close enough. PETE: Too bad we can't, like, trick one of the badguys into -- [ Stopping in his tracks, LUKE interrupts PETE with a hand on his chest, his attention focused ahead of them. Seeing the disturbance (off-screen) as well, PETE assumes a defensive stance. ] PETE (cont'd): Whoa! Speaking of badguys...! [ EXT. MUSEUM - BLUE RANGER lands in front of the museum. (At the street down the museum drive, whenever it may be shown, the surveillance van is absent.) ] [ BLUE surveys the area, her gaze passing over an unused bench in front of the building (see episode 7). She then turns to enter the museum, but as she pulls on the handle, a female MUSEUM PATRON, having been approaching the exit to leave, startles and stops in her tracks. With a curtsy, BLUE politely holds the door open for her, and the MUSEUM PATRON cautiously exits. BLUE then dashes inside. ] [ INT. MUSEUM GALLERY - Inside the sparsely populated gallery, BLUE RANGER enters and scans the room. Several patrons react with hushed murmurs. ] FRIEDA (off-camera, searching for words): Can I... help you? [ BLUE turns to find the manager, FRIEDA (see episode 4), standing nearby with her hands clasped. ] [ BLUE takes a final glance around the room and shakes her head disappointedly. ] [ FRIEDA glances around furtively as several patrons look on. She then steps closer to the BLUE RANGER and whispers with a nod toward the exit: ] FRIEDA (whispering): He's out for lunch. They went on a walk. [ Initially nodding, BLUE RANGER performs a double-take, cocking her head at FRIEDA in a mystified manner. She begins to turn away but appears reluctant to take her eyes off of FRIEDA; she finally departs nonetheless. ] [ Now alone, FRIEDA self-consciously glances around at the patrons with a polite smile and turns to return to work. ] [ EXT. MUSEUM - BLUE RANGER emerges from the museum and looks around. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Wow, is there anyone who DOESN'T know Luke's identity...? First that Lisa girl, and now this. Well, anyway... if I were the guys, where would I go for a walk? [ From Blue's point of view, we pan back and forth searchingly before zooming in on the bike shop's locale down on the right. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): I'll check with Chris. [ EXT. CITY PARK (sentai) - REVERBIT prances and pats the megaphone protruding from his mouth. ] REVERBIT: That's it, come to Verby! [ US footage - Still in defensive poses, LUKE and PETE are alarmed as orange energy briefly swirls around their necks. As he speaks, LUKE's voice fades away. ] LUKE: Hey, what are you--? (muted) [ REVERBIT's sound meter rises up through 200 until stopping at 300. ] REVERBIT: Come on, come on... little more... There! [ Struggling but unable to speak (PETE mouthing, "What's going on?"), LUKE and PETE look at each other anxiously. ] [ INT. BIKE SHOP - CHRIS is alone repairing another bike when BLUE RANGER shoves the door open and enters hurriedly. ] [ CHRIS rises, bewildered, and looks around. ] CHRIS (incredulously): Maggie...?! [ Gesturing desperately for him to be quiet, BLUE RANGER quickly grabs a flyer from the front desk, flips it over, and begins scribbling furiously with a pen found nearby. CHRIS approaches curiously. ] [ Once BLUE finishes, she whips the paper into CHRIS's hands. He reads it aloud: ] CHRIS: "Can't talk. Monster tracking us." [ BLUE RANGER desperately waves her hands to silence CHRIS. He is taken aback but softens his voice almost to a whisper. ] CHRIS (hushed): Okay, okay... [ BLUE finally pinches his lips together between her gloved index finger and thumb. CHRIS makes a face but yields and refrains from making further noise. BLUE then releases her grasp and resumes writing on the flyer. She shows it to him. ] [ As seen in close-up, the bottom of the paper (below the scribbled, "Can't talk - monster tracking us") now reads, "Pete/Luke walking - know where?". ] [ CHRIS ponders for a moment and then nods. Together they head toward the door. ] [ EXT. FIELD - In a verdant field (compare with sentai), CASEY lies on a blanket, writing into some sort of journal with a pink cover. Her expression is peaceful. ] [ In time, a gray squirrel approaches CASEY's area, exploring the grass. CASEY looks up and smiles. ] CASEY: Hey, little fella. Whatcha doing? [ The squirrel digs between the blades of grass. ] [ Propping her head up on her hands, her elbows to the blanket, CASEY continues to watch in amusement. She then asks: ] CASEY: Oh, hey, do you know a Mr. Whiskers? A friend of mine took care of him for a while. [ Sentai - REVERBIT's sound meter rises from 300 to 400. ] REVERBIT (inwardly): Your voice is mine, Pinky! [ As CASEY corrects herself, unaware of the monster (off-screen), her voice fades as orange energy encircles her throat. ] CASEY: Well, actually, we used to be friends. I kinda hurt his feelings when I -- [ Appalled by her loss of voice, CASEY rises into a sitting position, clutching her throat (and the squirrel runs away). CASEY then turns to see the monster (off-screen) and jumps to her feet. ] [ Sentai - REVERBIT speaks, patting his sound meter, and bends over before turning to leave. As he walks off toward the open field nearby, a tunnel of distortion waves (US effect) forms in front of him with a reverberating hum, and he vanishes within. The tunnel then disappears. ] REVERBIT: Don't worry, I got what I came for, so I'll just be on my way! (bends over) Wow, I'm almost full! (walks off) Hee hee! Here I come, Black Ranger! (vanishes into tunnel) [ Incensed, CASEY starts after the monster (off-screen), but she's too late. She looks at her AVIMORPHER but drops her arm in futility. As we zoom out, we see CASEY palming her forehead in frustration as she paces across her blanket. ] [ EXT. CITY PARK (EDGE) - At the edge of the urban park, CHRIS is leading BLUE RANGER. He stops and points to something off-screen, and he and BLUE then run forward. ] [ The objects of their interest, PETE and LUKE wave a greeting, look around for people, and meet up with CHRIS and BLUE RANGER. ] [ From afar, we see the group exchange a series of hand gestures and attempts at mouthing words (though BLUE's helmet limits her to gestures), from which it can be understood that PETE, LUKE, and BLUE have lost their voices, while CHRIS is unaffected. ] [ BLUE RANGER then indicates she has an idea. She gestures for the three guys to stay put and for CHRIS to stay quiet; he nods, and she leaps into the air. ] [ INT. HOUSE, FOYER - From outside, CASEY slowly pushes open the semi-broken door and inspects the house suspiciously. ] [ A gloved white hand touches CASEY's back, causing her to twirl around (with a reaction which likely would have been a yelp if she weren't mute). ] [ We see that the stranger is BLUE RANGER. CASEY silently sighs with relief, and they hug in the doorway. ] [ BLUE RANGER puts up a finger for CASEY to wait, slipping by her into the living room. ] [ INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - BLUE RANGER opens the answering machine and removes the cassette. ] [ INT. HOUSE, FOYER - BLUE returns with the cassette in hand, wiggling it in her fingers triumphantly for CASEY. They exit together. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - We see a close-up of the central console as REVERBIT's voice calls out: ] REVERBIT (voice-over): Hey, Dillik, come on, where are you? Why ya being like that? [ Clustered in front of the exit is a small crowd of NOBODIES, though which DILLIK politely pushes to get in. ] DILLIK (pushing through): Excuse me... pardon me... sorry... [ DILLIK makes his way to the console and replies into the microphone: ] DILLIK (cont'd): What is it, Reverbit? REVERBIT (voice-over): Oh, hey, Dillik. Listen, are you sure there were five of 'em? Because I'm not getting anything from the Black Ranger. DILLIK (dismissively): Um, I-- I dunno what to tell you... REVERBIT (voice-over): Wait a second...! I hear Pink Ranger! How'd she do that?! Oh, darn it - I dropped my megaphone. I-- I gotta go! [ DILLIK shrugs. ] [ EXT. WOODED STREAM (sentai) - REVERBIT leaps through the air (footage reversed). (Some viewers may notice he henceforth lacks a green megaphone on his left hand.) ] REVERBIT: Yaaahhh! [ Switch to US footage - Alone in the area, PINK RANGER startles and turns to face the monster (above, off-screen). ] [ Sentai - REVERBIT lands on a wooden bridge spanning the stream and speaks agitatedly. His sound meter is still on 400 (a US composite). ] REVERBIT: You're not supposed to be talking! Gimme that voice back! [ PINK RANGER notices a brief wisp of energy around her throat. ] [ Sentai - In close-up, REVERBIT's sound meter rises through 500 to a full state. ] REVERBIT (cont'd): It's all over! [ PINK RANGER turns to make room for CHRIS, who saunters into frame beside her. ] CHRIS: Aren't you forgetting somebody? [ Sentai - From afar, we zoom in on an agitated REVERBIT. ] REVERBIT: No fair! Where were you?! [ CHRIS crosses his arms and glances to his left. ] CHRIS: Oh, just hanging out with my friends... [ In the direction Chris was looking, we see Casey's car parked on a small gravel road running through the trees; from it emerge PETE and LUKE (from the back seat) and CASEY and BLUE RANGER (from the front seat). Though the shot doesn't make it obvious, it may be noted that CASEY isn't wearing her AviMorpher. ] REVERBIT (off-screen): Pink Ranger?! But how--?? [ With a smirk and a shrug, CASEY presents the cassette tape previously retrieved from the house. ] [ PINK RANGER faces the monster (off-screen) defiantly. ] REVERBIT (off-screen): But there can't be two of you! [ The others (minus Pink) gather behind CHRIS. ] CHRIS (smugly): Well, I guess that's where you're wrong. (readies his Morpher) Now, if you don't mind, it's morphing time. [ Sentai - REVERBIT gestures agitatedly as an orange pulse emanates from his torso. ] REVERBIT: That's what you think! [ CHRIS braces as an orange wisp encircles his throat, but the wisp hangs in place, flickers, and vanishes in a puff of orange specks. ] [ Switch to sentai - REVERBIT's sound meter goes haywire. Sparks (US effect) erupt from his torso. ] [ Shown in a medium shot, REVERBIT groans as he continues to spark and smoke. ] REVERBIT (groaning): Aaagh, overload...! [ Switch to US footage - PINK RANGER touches her neck and audibly sighs with relief as a similar puff of orange specks is released from her throat. ] [ CASEY, PETE, LUKE, and BLUE RANGER experience orange puffs as well, each exclaiming audibly with relief afterward. ] CASEY: Yeah! PETE: All right! LUKE: It worked! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Thank goodness! [ PINK RANGER approaches the others and speaks: ] LISA (Pink Ranger): Power down. [ With a pink gleam, the PINK RANGER demorphs into LISA, an AVIMORPHER on her left wrist. She promptly removes it and hands it to CASEY. ] LISA: Here you go... Casey, right? CASEY (with a smile): Yeah. Nice job, Lisa. [ CASEY takes the MORPHER and fastens it to her own wrist as LISA steps aside. ] [ Sentai - Still smoking residually, REVERBIT fumes. ] REVERBIT: Aagh, you tricked me! [ CHRIS shrugs, unmoved. ] CHRIS: I dunno what to say... except... (into his Morpher) Sky Condor! [ The others follow suit: ] LUKE: Sky Hawk! PETE: Sky Owl! CASEY: Sky Swan! [ With respectively-colored gleams, the four morph into the BLACK, RED, YELLOW, and PINK RANGERS. ] [ Switch to sentai - Their feet shown in close-up, a battalion of NOBODIES charges across the stones of the nearby stream. ] [ The five RANGERS strike their customary poses, BLUE RANGER in center. ] RANGERS (in unison): Let's do it! [ Beginning with a close-up of her BATTLIZER-laden right arm, BLUE RANGER readies her fist. Blue wings extend from the side of the BATTLIZER. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Battlizer... striker mode! [ BLUE leaps. In midair, she delivers an open-handed chop with her BATTLIZER as it glows with a blue trail of light (US addition). ] [ BLUE's glowing strike (US addition) strikes the chest of a NOBODY near the stream. She spins and strikes another with a backhand, also glowing (US addition). ] [ Switch to US footage - The other RANGERS spread out, fighting NOBODIES with martial arts moves. ] [ Nearby, LISA positions herself behind Casey's car as she watches the battle (off-screen). ] [ The RANGERS' fight continues. At one point, PINK RANGER fires on a NOBODY with her SKY BLASTER. ] [ Switch to sentai - BLUE RANGER presents her winged BATTLIZER in close-up. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Battlizer Beam! [ Surrounded by several NOBODIES, BLUE RANGER fires a series of sparkling blue beams from her BATTLIZER in various directions, blasting three of the NOBODIES. She then turns, firing a beam at the nearby REVERBIT. A smoke explosion erupts behind him, flinging nearby NOBODIES aside. ] [ US footage - The other RANGERS continue to battle NOBODIES. Eventually, all are defeated and vanish with black ripples. ] [ REVERBIT, meanwhile, fires an incendiary blast from his fingertips. ] [ Her BATTLIZER still on her wrist (but wings retracted), BLUE RANGER flips forward through a spark explosion and leaps into the air. ] [ BLUE RANGER extends both underarm wings and is shown flying toward the camera. ] [ In a series of quick cuts, BLUE RANGER performs a series of flips and cartwheels around REVERBIT, dizzying him. ] [ REVERBIT staggers dizzily. ] REVERBIT: Whoa, cut it out! You're making me queasy! [ BLUE performs a flying two-footed kick. ] [ BLUE plants her feet into REVERBIT's upper torso, sending him staggering back. ] REVERBIT: Oof! Good grief! [ BLUE flips over the camera and rebounds off a nearby tree. ] [ BLUE performs a flying punch with her BATTLIZER. The punch is shown three times, the third connecting with REVERBIT's stomach. He sparks and flies back. ] [ Smoking, REVERBIT rolls down a rocky bank, yelping all the way. ] [ Near BLUE, RED RANGER pumps his fist and then calls into his wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Nice work, Maggie! (into wrist) Phoenix Cannon! [ The PHOENIX ROVER races off a cliff above. ] [ Over a black background, the PHOENIX CANNON transforms and descends to the RANGERS, who charge it with energy. ] [ RED RANGER looks down at his monitor. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Target lock! [ The target lock screen zooms in on REVERBIT as he recovers his footing by the stream. ] REVERBIT: Stop saying things! [ RED presses the trigger button. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Now! [ The PHOENIX CANNON fires. ] RANGERS (in unison): Fire! [ The firebird blast bursts forth from the PHOENIX CANNON. ] [ REVERBIT reacts. ] REVERBIT: Wh-- I regret nothing!! [ The firebird's eye fills the screen. ] [ The spiraling fireball strikes REVERBIT. Following a white flash, REVERBIT is no more. ] [ US footage - A smoking JINNSECT lands on the rocks and is engulfed in yellowish-white energy. ] [ Above, REVERBIT materializes from insectoid energy. His megaphone is back in place on his left hand. ] REVERBIT: Ha ha! Up here, Rangers! [ US footage - LISA anxiously alternates her gaze between the monster above and the Rangers (all off-screen). ] [ As the RANGERS scatter below, RED RANGER calls into his wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Sky Flyers, we need you! [ EXT. SKY - As the FLYERS emerge from the clouds, the RANGERS beam up as streaks of light. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (Jetman #26) - BLUE RANGER looks up over her shoulder as she speaks (mirrored from sentai). ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Uhh, guys, I've got some weird readings here... I don't like the looks of them, but I think I can manage. [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #4) - The SWALLOW loops through the air, a trail of broken black smoke (US addition) staining the sky in its wake. ] [ INT. SWAN COCKPIT (Jetman #26) - PINK RANGER responds: ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Are you sure? [ EXT. MOUNTAINS (Jetman #4) - The SWALLOW swoops down and pulls up. The black smoke (US addition) cuts off in mid-swoop. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (Jetman #21) - BLUE RANGER nods confidently and pumps her fist. She then grips her joystick. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Yeah, don't worry. I got it. (grips joystick) Skyforce Megazord! [ EXT. SKY - The FLYERS streak into the sky with colored trails (Jetman #5). ] [ The HAWK transforms, and the legs and arms attach (Jetman #10). ] [ The head rises from the completed torso, completing the MEGAZORD. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - REVERBIT charges with deranged laughter. ] [ The MEGAZORD delivers a prompt kick, knocking REVERBIT back. ] REVERBIT: Oof! [ REVERBIT lands with a crash but rolls onto his feet and aims his megaphone hand at the Megazord (off-screen). ] REVERBIT (cont'd): Take this! [ A piercing, high-pitched squeal emanates from the megaphone, stunning the MEGAZORD from a distance. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - As the squeal continues, the RANGERS groan and try to cover their ears. We zoom in on RED RANGER. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): (groans) I can't take it! [ EXT. WOODED STREAM (US footage) - LISA covers her ears, in pain as well. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - BLACK and PINK continue to writhe in pain as the squeal continues. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): We've gotta do something! [ YELLOW and BLUE writhe as well. As YELLOW groans, BLUE suggests: ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Reverse it? [ We see a close-up of the controls beside BLACK RANGER. Through the squeal, we hear: ] COMPUTER VOICE: Echo Shield charged. [ Despite the ongoing squeal, RED RANGER nods and presses a button on his controls. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Echo Shield? I'll take it! (presses button) [ EXT. MOUNTAINS (Jetman #31) - As we pan up the MEGAZORD's body, a sparkling shimmer (US addition) ripples up the robot's surface; as this occurs, the squeal's pitch is shifted down to a less grating tone, and a distortion wave seems to bounce back toward the monster (off-camera). ] [ Switch back to Jetman #15 - The noise is curtailed as REVERBIT sparks from the mouth and recoils. ] [ EXT. WOODED STREAM (US footage) - Uncovering her ears as she watches the events above (off-screen), LISA calls out triumphantly: ] LISA: Yeah! You show him, guys! [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - BLUE RANGER smacks her fist into her palm (drawing PINK's attention in the background) and makes a nose-thumbing gesture before gripping her joysticks. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Now let's give this creep what's coming to him! (grips joysticks) Phoenix Blade! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD charges the PHOENIX BLADE. It then leaps and flies in front of its blue vortex. ] [ REVERBIT reacts. ] REVERBIT: This isn't what I bargained for! [ The MEGAZORD slashes. With orange gleams of light, REVERBIT falls and explodes. ] [ EXT. WOODED STREAM (US footage) - The five RANGERS materialize from a green beam from above. ] [ Rounding Casey's car, LISA cheerfully joins the RANGERS. ] RANGERS (in unison): Power down. [ The RANGERS demorph with respectively-colored gleams. ] LISA (beaming): Way to go, guys! (concerned) Hey, was that smoke coming out of one of your jets? MAGGIE: Uhh, kind of... LUKE (earnestly, to Lisa): We've been having a few technical glitches lately. PETE (to the group): Hey, you guys, now that I'm thinking about it, I've been seeing some weird temperature readings in Owl Three for a while. (looks to Chris) CHRIS: Hey, don't look at me. I fix bikes, not Zords. LUKE (to Lisa): We need to keep this a secret, okay? [ LISA nods sincerely. ] LISA: Yeah... sure. [ LUKE smiles faintly. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, OBSERVATION BOOTH - SASHA materializes from a white burst of light, her STAR HANDLE in hand. ] [ Previously unseen, TRASK stands just inside the doorway. He presses a wall control, sealing the door behind him. He squares off with SASHA. ] TRASK (smugly, reaching into his coat): You're just asking for it, Princess. [ In a quick motion, SASHA points the end of her STAR HANDLE toward Trask (off-screen), and a flood of blinding white light pours forth. ] [ TRASK bellows in pain, trying to shield his face to no avail. The hot white light appears to be searing his flesh, staining it a bluish color as smoke oozes from his pores. ] [ TRASK staggers back, soon pinned against the wall. Holding out his palms, he generates a round barrier of darkness around himself, but it quickly shatters under the constant wave of blistering light. ] [ SASHA advances, her face twisted with sardonic malice. ] SASHA: I'm sorry, what was that?! [ With a spiteful thrust of her arm, SASHA intensifies the blinding white beam. TRASK is barely visible within the flood of light. ] [ Abruptly, SASHA ceases, and TRASK crumples to the floor, his skin seared completely blue, and lips red. His suit continues to smolder. As he hits the ground, his BIOMASS GUN tumbles out and clatters across the floor. ] SASHA (with a wicked smirk): Nice try. But what did you expect? You're just a miserable shadow-dweller. (notices the gun) You know, I came for a Jinnsect... [ SASHA leans down and takes the BIOMASS GUN. ] SASHA (cont'd): But I think this makes an even better souvenir. Bye-bye! [ She vanishes in a burst of light. ] [ Still smoking, TRASK remains curled on the floor in a seemingly catatonic state. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. MUSEUM - At the front entrance of the museum, as we see from some distance away, LUKE and LISA are having a friendly conversation (no audio). ] [ CITY STREET - Casey's car is parked on the side of the street downhill from the museum. Inside, CASEY, MAGGIE, and CHRIS (Chris in the back seat) watch toward the museum (off-screen). ] CASEY (fondly): They kinda make a cute couple, don't they? MAGGIE: Yeah... [ CHRIS gestures in the direction of the bike shop (off-screen). ] CHRIS (inwardly): You know, I could just walk... [ CASEY checks her mirrors before pulling into the street. ] CASEY (checking her mirrors): No no, I'll drop you! [ CASEY eases into traffic in the direction of the bike shop (off-screen). As they pull away, MAGGIE continues watching wistfully toward the museum. ] [ Dissolve to INT. CAFE - In the usual cafe, MAGGIE sits across the booth from SEAN (both in their same clothes). Her demeanor appears accepting toward him. ] MAGGIE: So what is it you wanted to talk about? SEAN (awkwardly): Oh, well... Y-- You know when I asked you on the bus about your teddy bear...? MAGGIE (listening intently): Yeah...? SEAN: Well, it's just... I was afraid you'd think I was crazy, but a couple weeks ago, I think I saw your bear. ... like, running around and stuff. MAGGIE: Yeah, I know. SEAN (cont'd, unfazed): One of the Power Rangers came and -- (blinks) Wait, what? MAGGIE: The, uh... Blue Ranger told me. She... (awkwardly) ... must've found my name on the tag. SEAN: Oh. MAGGIE: So... you asked me to meet you just so you could tell me that? SEAN (bashfully): Well... I wanna be completely honest about everything, and it -- gosh, this sounds kinda stupid, but... it was just really bothering me that I didn't come clean about it on the bus. So I'm... I'm sorry. (awkward pause) ... That's it. MAGGIE (gently amused): Sean, you're so... flustered. I've never seen you act like this. SEAN: I just... I care a lot about you, Mags. [ Still smiling softly, MAGGIE places her hand on SEAN's. ] [ INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER - We begin with a close-up of the roiling mist blanketing the chamber floor. SASHA's boots stroll through the frame, curling wafts of vapor in their wake. As she passes, we slowly tilt up. SASHA turns, and we see that her fingers absently explore the contours of the BIOMASS GUN in her palm. ] [ Suddenly, a NOBODY jump-kicks the gun from her hand, sending it skidding across the floor beneath the layer of mist. SASHA reacts, finding herself surrounded by a dozen or more NOBODIES. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #48) - The NOBODIES attack. ] [ SASHA quickly summons her STAR HANDLE with a white gleam, extending its rod in sword mode, and deftly defends herself. In mid-battle, she fires several bluish laser pulses from the sword, stunning a handful of NOBODIES. As they fall, the NOBODIES seemingly disappear into the layer of mist. ] [ As more attack, SASHA fends them off with martial arts counter-strikes. She finally extends her laser whip and finishes off most of the NOBODIES. ] [ Confronted with a final NOBODY, SASHA wraps her whip around its waist and gives a mighty tug, sending it flying through the air. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #48) - The NOBODY lands on the misty ground. In his silver form (see episode 9), TRASK approaches and places his foot on the fallen NOBODY's stomach. We pan up to see the grinning, armored TRASK. ] TRASK: Oh, your majesty... [ SASHA grips her STAR HANDLE tightly, her hand quivering. ] TRASK (off-screen, cont'd): ... What luck running into you here. SASHA: How could you have absorbed that much light?? [ Sentai (Jetman #48) - Smirking wickedly, TRASK advances and draws his sword, pointing it at SASHA (in the foreground). ] TRASK: This miserable shadow-dweller learned a few tricks, Princess. [ SASHA glares warily at Trask (off-screen). ] [ Sentai (Jetman #48) - TRASK crackles with red electricity and then reverts to his normal form (switch to US footage), still holding his sword. ] TRASK: (reverts) You see, Princess, your powers only make me stronger. [ SASHA sticks out her chin and petulantly stands her ground. ] SASHA: You're not welcome here. [ TRASK chuckles and dispels his sword. ] TRASK: You say that as if it means something. [ He casually bends down and picks up his BIOMASS GUN from the mist. ] TRASK (cont'd): You see, Princess, you're no human... (gesturing with the gun) And this is no human home. [ SASHA takes a step back. ] SASHA (contemptuously): Fine. So what is it you want from me? A truce? [ TRASK scoffs and begins to circle her. ] TRASK: At first, I was curious to see how you might be of use to me. Naive, childish... but impassioned. I thought you might add an interesting dimension to the battle for Earth. But instead, your lust for revenge made you reckless, and your spiteful attacks only made the Rangers stronger. And now, your majesty, I would sooner destroy you than have you compromise my plans one day longer. [ TRASK aims the gun at her. ] [ SASHA grits her teeth anxiously. Suddenly, she notices someone behind TRASK (off-screen). ] SASHA: You! [ TRASK looks over his shoulder. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #7) - STRIFE stands stoically, his arms crossed (image rotated from sentai). ] [ Through Strife's vision (see episode 12), we see SASHA standing alone: Trask is invisible in this shot, with the exception of the hovering BIOMASS GUN pointed at SASHA, as well as two calf-sized gaps in the floor mist where Trask stands. ] [ Slipping the BIOMASS GUN into his coat, TRASK faces the robot (off-screen) and narrows his eyes. TRASK then glances back at SASHA, then again at Strife (off-screen). His face curls into a sneer as he saunters back a step. ] TRASK (to Strife): She's all yours. For now. [ TRASK vanishes with a ripple effect. SASHA staggers forward in disbelief. ] SASHA: Please, tell me who you are. [ Sentai (Jetman #13) - We zoom in on STRIFE as he takes a step forward. ] STRIFE: My name is... Strife. [ SASHA shakes her head, perplexed. ] SASHA: Who sent you? Why do you keep coming to my aid? [ Sentai (Jetman #48) - STRIFE looks away. ] STRIFE: It wouldn't be safe for me to tell you. SASHA (with a smile): Well, if you see someone named Dillik, tell him thanks for sticking up for me, okay? [ Sentai (Jetman #39) - STRIFE quickly turns toward Sasha (off-screen). A moment later, he turns to leave. ] [ SASHA advances plaintively. ] SASHA: Wait, don't go! [ Shown from behind, STRIFE (frame from Jetman #39) vanishes with green and silver vertical streaks. ] [ SASHA looks on wistfully. Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. SPACE STATION, ENGINE ROOM - TRASK tearing into a large, futuristic apparatus on one side of the room with his sword. The apparatus is in a state of considerable damage as innumerable pieces, large and small, litter the floor. ] DILLIK (off-screen): Trask!! W-- W-- [ Near the door, DILLIK is nearly unable to form words. ] DILLIK (cont'd): What are you doing to the wormhole generator?! [ EXT. CITY - The MEGAZORD spontaneously begins to erupt in sparks. ] COMPUTER VOICE: Malfunction detected in Owl Three. [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS unexpectedly inundated with spark explosions. ] [ EXT. CITY - The MEGAZORD continues to spark heavily. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS continue to be flooded with sparks. RED RANGER looks around during the chaos. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): What's happening?! (shaken more) [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira